Techniques are known in the art for compressing data for transmission of computer signals, television signals, data transmission and storage, and the like. Scientists may use imaging satellite data to study atmospheric effects, global warming, and other weather and geological, geographic or other phenomena. Such data may be produced from an orbiting satellite or other data source, and include data from a range of spectra, at a particular time, or over a time period. In the preferred embodiment, such data may include Hyperspectral Grating Spectrometer Sounder Earth Science Atmospheric data.
Today, there are two main competing technologies for implementing hyperspectral sounders for Earth and deep space science measurements. These are the Grating Spectrometer and the Fourier Transform Spectrometer (FTS). The FTS is principally implemented in the form of a Michelson Interferometer. The terms hyperspectral and ultraspectral refer to the ability of these instruments to break up the measured radiant energy into thousands of spectral channels. The AIRS sensor for example has 2378 spectral channels. The term “sounder” refers to temperature and water vapor being measured as functions of height. The Grating and FTS hyperspectral sounder sensors also measure clouds, trace gases in the atmosphere (e.g., ozone, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, methane, sulfur dioxide, and the like), and may detect suspended dust particles (aerosols).
Hyperspectral spectrometer sounder data comprises measurements from an atmospheric scene across space and spectrum. Grating spectrometer sounder Earth science atmospheric data is a very specific class of measured data having fairly unique characteristics across its space and spectrum. Hyperspectral sounders are becoming an increasingly important instrument for world governments for monitoring the Earth's atmosphere from satellite and airborne platform (e.g., planes, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), balloons, and the like) and are only recently being introduced for Earth science and deep space observations. They are powerful sensors for measuring atmospheric science data, but are characterized by very large data rates.
The recent October 2006 launched European Union meteorology satellite (EUMETSAT) METOP satellites Infrared Atmospheric Sounding Interferometer (IASI) sensor has a data rate 45 Mbps before any processing. The IASI is a Michelson FTS sensor. The planned NOAA GOES R HES sounder sensor (either a Grating or Michelson FTS type) in its concept phase had an estimated data rate of 65 Mbps. A very high data rate is one the characteristics of today's emerging hyperspectral Earth science atmospheric sounders. These large hyperspectral Sounder data rates present tremendous challenges for transmission, computation, storage, distribution and archiving. Hence data compression is required. For the Lossless mode, obtaining the highest possible compression ratio (CR) is very desirable for it may mean a greater level of possible data transmission, and reduced science data archive burden.
The current recommendations from the international Consulting Committee for Satellite Data Standards (CCSDS) for data compression, 121.0-B-1 and 122.0-B-1, may be applied to hyperspectral spectrometer data, but give lower Lossless compression ratios when applied to grating spectrometer sounder data compared to this new algorithm, as do other compression standards and popularly used compression algorithm algorithms (e.g., JPEG, JPEG 2000, SPIHT, EZW). Many major space agencies across the world, including NASA, NOAA, CSA, ESA, EUMETSAT, and CNES, are recognizing that current conventional compression techniques applied to Earth science sensor data are not capable of achieving a maximum CR.
Hyperspectral imaging is becoming an increasingly important tool for monitoring the earth and its environment from spaceborne and airborne platforms. Hyperspectral imaging data comprises measurements from a scene, which span both space and spectrum. These measurements differ from conventional imaging in that possibly thousands of spectral channels are measured. They differ from spectrometer measurements in that the measurements span both a spatial and often temporal extent.
Due to the resolution as well as the large spectrum of such data, a large amount of data may be transmitted from a satellite (or other data source) to an Earth station. Compression techniques are known in the art for compressing such data for transmission. The following references, all incorporated herein by reference, disclose techniques for compressing Hyperspectral and other imaging data:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,940 (Qian, Shen-En) discloses a hyperspectral image datacube encoding method for an imaging spectrometer, using vector quantization. Appropriate codebooks are determined for selecting code vectors for encoding spectral vector of hyperspectral data iteratively.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,021 (Qian, Shen-En) discloses an image data encoding method, which encodes an error vector of difference data until the control error of difference data is smaller than given threshold. Like the '940 patent, here codebooks are used, but a first “small” codebook is first applied, and then successive “small” codebooks applied to that data. The '940 Patent applies different codebooks until a certain threshold is reached, whereas the '021 Patent applies successive “small” codebooks until a threshold is reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,146 (Hollinger, Allan B.) discloses a 3D hyper-spectral image data compression system. The '146 Patent also uses a codebook technique and recites how data may be viewed without decoding the entire datacube.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0047670A1 (Qian, Shen-En) discloses a Code vector trainer for real-time wide-band compressor, which assigns each input data vector to one of partitions based on best match code vector determined for each input vector.
Published European Application EP1209627A2 (Qian, Shen-en) discloses a hyperspectral image datacube encoding method for imaging spectrometer, which involves determining appropriate codebooks for selecting code vectors for encoding spectral vector of hyper-spectral data iteratively. This is the European equivalent of the '940 Patent cited above.
Published European Application EP1209917A2 (Qian Shen-en;) discloses an image data encoding method involving encoding error vectors of difference data until the control error of difference data is smaller than given threshold. This is the European equivalent of the '021 Patent cited above.
Published Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Application WO05022399A2 (QIAN, Shen-En) discloses a code vector trainer for real-time wide-band compressor, assigns each input data vector to one of partitions based on best match code vector determined for each input vector. This is the PCT equivalent of the Published U.S. Application 2005/0047670 cited above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,400 (Sharp, Mary;) discloses a hyperspectral image spectral data compressing a method for use in a land-observing satellite, which involves representing image pixels as a combination of end components set-selected based on image noise level given by an image noise calculator. A set of end members are identified based upon their correlation with the spectral signature of the pixels. A first pixel is processed as a combination of the set of endmembers, and the process is repeated iteratively.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0251324A1 (Bachmann, Charles M) discloses a method for exploiting the nonlinear structure of hyperspectral imagery, which employs a manifold coordinate system that preserves geodesic distances in the high-dimensional hyperspectral data space.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0036661A1 (Viggh, Herbert E. M.) discloses a surface spectral reflectance measuring process for remote sensing imagery, which involves finding estimates of noise in set of image data and amount of image signal lost due to atmospheric effects based on prior reflectance information.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0038705A1 (Brady, David J.;) discloses a method for compressively sampling optical signal in spectroscopy, which involves simultaneously detecting signals passed through optical component and selecting transmission function so that detected signal values is below estimated signal values.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0093364A1 (Cheng, Andrew F.) discloses a method for compressing data, such as time-series data, which involves approximating data using Chebyshev polynomials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,924 (Abe, Nobuaki;) discloses an image compression apparatus, which selects a conversion mode with least number of symbols as optimum mode and performs encoding of image data, based on selected mode.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0159617A1 (Hu, Lin-Ying) discloses a gradual deformation of an initial distribution of geological objects formed by a stochastic model of the object type involves gradual modification of a uniform random vector defining the position of the object in terms of density.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0008896A1 (Suzuki, Norihisa;) discloses a video stream compressing and decompressing process for computer environment, which involves providing fast preprocessing units for preprocessing video frames, and compressing video frames using Huffman coding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,371 (Natarajan, Balas K.) discloses a random noise filtering using data compression, distributing non-random noise-free signals using random noise by measuring difference between two signals and selecting measure of complexity for signals.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0102906A1 (Roder, Heinrich) discloses a mass spectrometer system for collecting and processing raw data, which has a computing unit to receive raw data from data acquisition unit and transform the raw data into transformed data having hierarchical format for use at several resolutions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,830 (Kopf, David A.) discloses a variable code width data compression method for medical images having differential data output in code widths that may be varied and altered by set of common rules in encoder and decoder.
The above-cited Patents and pending applications disclose techniques for compressing Hyperspectral data. However, these Prior Art compression techniques do not compress the data in a lossless manner. During compression and transmission, some resolution of data may be lost. During analysis, scientists may require that the data received be at the same resolution as originally measured. In the Prior Art, such requirements may result in low compression ratios, which in turn limits the amount of data, which may be transmitted from a satellite or other data source.
The greatly expanded volume of data provided by these instruments presents tremendous challenges for transmission, computation, storage, distribution and archiving. The current recommendations from the international Consulting Committee for Satellite Data Standards (CCSDS) for data compression, 121.0-B-1 and 122.0-B-1, may be applied to hyperspectral data, but give low compression ratios. All the major space agencies across the world, including NASA, NOAA, CSA, ESA, CNES, and ASI have recognized that the current techniques are not adequate, and hence novel methods optimized for hyperspectral imaging data may be employed. Thus, a requirement remains in the art for a compression technique for Hyperspectral data (or other data), which may have a selective compression ratio, and provide improved compression in lossless, lossy or progressive modes of compression.